HAPPILY EVER AFTER
by PamEargle
Summary: Han is retired, Leia is a general, their son Ben is all but lost to them... Can Greer help the Solos ease into their new life?
1. Chapter 1

We need a little current, happy Solo's, dontcha think?

And since Leia herself admitted the "hyperspace" part of their relationship has not gotten old even though they've been together for so long... This chapter is Rated M for mature, mature being the operative word.

Claudia Gray's amazing BLOODLINE and the fics of MandyQ continue to inspire me. I dedicate this to them.

This pics up after the end of BLOODLINE and leads up to that horrible movie called THE FORCE AWAKENS.

* * *

"From war hero to champion racer to retired old man," Leia declared, raising her glass to her beloved.

The entire Crystal Cairn team cheered and drained their first pints. They were gathered at a cantina on Theron to send their boss off in style. Han Solo was a man of few words and did not plan on a speech. Everyone knew it and no one pressed. Especially his longtime wife, who matched the boys shot for shot and was the primary story teller on Captain Solo, holding her audience captive and making the subject squirm. It was a very pleasant evening. The rest of their company was younger- in some cases MUCH younger- than they were and never needed a reason to make merry.

Greer Sonnell hugged them both tightly and faded back into the crowd before the "old foggies" made their way to their hotel room for the night. No telling how long the "young ones" would be up.

Not that they had any immediate plans to sleep. Before she could even fully close the door behind them, his hands gripped her hips and he pulled her against him. She licked her lips in anticipation as their faces drifted close, their warm, Correllian Brandy scented breaths mingling. She stepped out of her silver flats.

"You called me an old man," he grumbled, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. He began forcing her backwards towards the bed by walking forward. He tugged off his leather boots.

"Yes," she grinned. "That's what you are," she added, already working on removing his leather jacket. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Prove you wrong," he answered, matter-of-factly, his warm, tender hands surprising her by releasing the clasp of her undergarment from under her blouse. She'd been so mesmerized by his sparkling hazel eyes and his crooked smirk she hadn't realized what he was doing. She knew that had been his plan.

"It's a wonder we haven't populated a planet," she teased, letting her hands begin to work at his belt.

"Our son Ben is quite enough," he assured her, chuckling as he nuzzled the left side of her neck. "Besides it's too late to think about having any more children, old woman," he said, offering her his winning grin as he slid his shirt over his head.

She snorted in mock offense. "You called me an old woman," she growled, nipping at his chin as she stepped out of her simple cream-colored dress.

"Yes I did," he said, his hands gliding up and down her slides, his thumbs caressing her ribcage before stopping and tossing aside her bra. "What are you going to do about it?" he challenged, stepping out of his tan trousers.

"Prove you wrong, old man," she assured him, pressing her lips to his to have the last word.

He laid her down gently, her legs bent at the knees and hanging over the end of the bed. He began to minister to her in all the ways he knew she enjoyed before working his way slowly up her body to take her breasts in his hands while easing them fully onto the surprisingly comfortable bed. She was wiggling with pleasure beneath him, her breaths shallow and pant-like. Her small but skilled hands slipped between them and he drew in a hiss of air as she began to minister to his growing response to his bare body being pressed against her bare body.

He was the only man she'd ever been with and that filled him with pride. She'd chosen HIM. No other man knew the joy of tasting her, of being inside her. He liked that. From the first time she saw him 39 years ago, he was the only man she had ever wanted in this way. She wanted HIM to be the one. And he was. Her first, her only, her last. She liked that. They'd made love more times than either of them could count, but they both remembered every time in full detail. It had not gotten old and never would. Now that they were to be together all the time again, their physical relationship could flourish anew.

Leia woke before her husband Han as had been the usual for their entire three decade long marriage. He was the better sleeper and being older, that had only become more prominent. He'd never admit that a couple of glasses of his favorite home-world liquor and a night of passionate love making had exhausted him. He was on his chest as was his want and deep in a peaceful, healing slumber. She couldn't resist reaching out to run her fingers through his soft silver hair before slipping from their warm marital bed into a warm bath. Once she was done, she drew on her robe and emerged back into the bedroom. She quietly focused on tending her wet, waist-length, silver-brown hair. After a few strokes of her brush, she realized she was being lovingly observed.

Han always loved watching her take care of her hair. Where most husbands didn't notice their wives hair, he was always aware and in silent admiration of it's beauty. He'd prove just how much he paid attention and cared later.

Their eyes locked in the small mirror. She smiled at him. "Good morning, flyboy," she cooed, laying down her brush and turning to him.

"Morning, your worship," he answered. "I'm not a flyboy, anymore," he added quietly.

She moved to the bed and slid in next to him.

Someday had finally come. They'd be together all the time again, just like after the true end of the Empire, after Ben was born.

He was officially retired. She was done with not just her term but the Senate itself and could never be in an actual position of respected power ever again thanks to what they'd privately deemed "The Revelation." It had taken two years from the last time they'd discussed it in their moonlight bed on Hosnian Prime, but the day had come. Patience and compromise had gotten them - intact- to this moment. They were stronger than ever. She knew her husband completely. She knew it was going to take some time for him to adjust to his new life. He would need her full attention and support.

There was also the fact that he would not be very happy with her and her determination to build the Resistance.

That would be a discussion for another day.

"So how does it feel to be a free man?" she asked snuggling close.

"I don't know yet, it's only the first morning," he chuckled, drawing her into his arms before kissing the top of her head.

"We'd better get going. Greer will be waiting to escort us back to D'aq," she said, kissing along his jawline.

It suddenly occurred to them both at the same time that he'd not spent much time in their new home. Of course it hadn't been that long. 90% of his things were there, but he had not had the opportunity to truly settle in.

"You're flying with me in the Falcon, right?" he asked, seriously concerned she had other plans.

"Of course," she smiled, moving in for a kiss.

An hour later, fed and packed, the Solo's made their way out to the hanger where their "daughter" Greer Sonnel was waiting, checking the last of the items off their pre-flight list.

"You two look... rested," she commented, shaking her head and smirking. The young woman was approximately two years older than their Ben and two years younger than Poe Dameron, another "son." Her olive colored skin and long, jet black hair were set off by her silver flight-suit. She'd come to love them as "parents" and secretly longed to fall in love and have a relationship like theirs. But she had bloodburn and was restricted not only by her illness but by the loving rules of her boss and her bosses' husband... who had been her boss at one point. So a long-lasting relationship was out of the question, no matter much she might want one.

Han frowned playfully and Leia scrunched up her nose. "Mind your business, flygirl," she teased, winking.

They climbed aboard their beloved Corellian YT-1300 that Leia had expertly flown herself to watch her husbands final race. Greer settled in her Y-wing and they took off in tandem, resisting the urge to race each other to the base by talking smack over their com links.


	2. Chapter 2

We need a little current, happy Solo's, dontcha think? They deserve all the happiness and all the best, not what that bastard and the Mouse did to them.

Claudia Gray's amazing BLOODLINE and the fics of MandyQ continue to inspire me. I dedicate this to them.

This pics up after the end of BLOODLINE and leads up to that horrible movie called THE FORCE AWAKENS.

A little "trouble in paradise" but nothing the Solo's can't handle.

* * *

They landed at the base after a day-long flight at lightspeed. They emerged from the Falcon and were greeted by Nien Numb, Admiral Ackbar, Harter Kalonia and Poe Dameron.

"Welcome back, general," Poe said, saluting. "And Mr. General," he added, nodding and smiling. Han was his hero afterall. Well, after his father. The 32 year old was Leia's best pilot, the son of longtime friends and allies soldier Kes and pilot Shara Dameron. Leia wanted him on her team and he was proud to join the Resistance. He was ruggedly very handsome with his brown curls and chiseled features. He was usually dressed in his orange flight suit, but a leather jacket and white button up fit his style, too.

"Hey, kid," Han chuckled, ignoring the young mans outstretched hand and drawing him in for a hug. Poe had received transference from the Solo's in the same ways Greer had. Once Ben took off with Luke and had begun ignoring them, they had been sad. Having them on hand helped.

The Solo's couldn't help but notice Poe and Greer's shy greeting.

"Least she didn't call him a nerfherder," Han teased just loud enough for only Leia to hear.

"I'll fill you in. Pillow talk for tonight," she countered in a voice just above a whisper.

Han grinned. "Pillow talk. I like the sound of that," he chuckled.

It had become routine: they'd start out by talking about Ben and any other very important issues... and then spend the rest of the down time they were together making love. Now they could relax together in their bed, talk and cuddle, take things slow, because neither of them would have to jump up and leave the next morning.

A petite blonde Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix called to her from her position at the large console. "General!" Leia nodded, holding up her hand to the young woman.

"We just got here," Han protested, throwing his arms open.

"I know," she said. "But..."

Han tensed his jaw, folded his arms across his chest and sighed deeply. "Duty calls," he grumbled, forcing a closed mouth smile.

"Go the the hanger and hang out with the pilots. Talk shop. You won't even miss me," she teased, reaching up to caress his cheek before kissing his lips and turning to go into her control room.

If she had been watching him, she would have seen how right she was about his quiet unhappiness. As uncomfortable as he was with all of this, he loved her and would swallow it as long as could. He rolled his eyes, shook his head and did as she suggested, somehow ending up volunteering to train the pilots and help with the maintenance of the X Wings and other planes.

That night, after they ate dinner in the mess hall with the rest of their crew, the flyboys pulled their new mentor aside for some sabbac and story-telling. Leia chuckled and turned to her team. When they let him go, he showered and laid down in bed alone. He was not happy about that. He was halfway asleep when she quietly came into their quarters, closing the door almost silently behind her.

"You finally remember you have a husband?" he grumbled.

It was obvious she thought he was sleeping so when he spoke, it startled her.

Their planned banter and gossip was instantly put aside for a much more important discussion.

"You are unforgettable. How could you think that?" she asked, smiling with her heart as she came to the bedside. "You enjoy your evening?"

"Yeah," he groaned. "Those kids are something else," he sighed. "So are you. I haven't even been here a whole day and I can already see how this is gonna go," he said, raising himself on his elbows and catching her eyes with his. He meant business. He wasn't angry, he was hurt. And that, in turn, hurt her.

"I'm sorry, Han," she cooed. "They were all excited to see you and meet you and I..."

"... had more important things to do," he interrupted.

"That's not true and you know it," she said, sitting down next to him, ruffling his soft, silver hair. "You read all the reports. I'm not crazy. We need to be vigilant and pay attention."

"WE need to pay attention to each other," he offered, tugging her down against him and into his arms, wrapping them around her. "Think about me for change, huh?" he smiled.

She sighed deeply and snuggled against him. The only time she felt safe, relaxed and calm was in his arms, like this. He brought her stability and peace. "Han, you are the first thing on my mind when I wake up, you are the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep."

"That might be true, but what about the time in between? I mean, I know your vision goes beyond us, me, Ben... You see the entire galaxy. But ... We're old now. You said it yourself. I may not have much time left... Which means WE may not have a lot of time left..." he said quietly.

"Don't do that..." she said, her voice barely audible. She inched closer and laid her head on his chest. If she could have actually melted into him, she would have.

They let the silence take them for a long minute.

She was not ready to think about life without him. She'd faced in before and had not recovered decades later. He WAS right, though. Death had to be planned for.

Her demeanor change told him he'd struck a deep nerve. One he didn't mean to hit so hard and bluntly, but one that needed to be stimulated.

"You've been doing this since you were 14. I've supported you for 40 of those years... But... It's time. Let Ackbar, Numb, Ematt and the others take it from here," he pleaded. It WAS a plead. Han was a man of few words, and when he spoke like this, he meant it.

She remained quiet and he let out a pained sigh, knowing he had not won the battle. He held her tightly against him, tenderly undoing her hairdo, playing in her waist-length silver-brown hair as they gazed into each others brown eyes, but not letting her from the bed to slip into her nightdress. He flipped the light off.

A tear slipped down his cheek.

They fell asleep and slept soundly clinging to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, bless you, Claudia Gray, for BLOODLINE and clearing up the state of the Solo marriage: it was good and hot right until the end.

Again, curse you, Jar Jar Abrams. They did not deserve what you did to them. You did not have to destroy them and hurt them and ruin them to introduce the new characters and move the story forward. I will loathe you forever... Even though Han is not dead and he and Leia WILL be together again.

* * *

Han let it go and adjusted for the sake of staying at her side. She WAS right. Things were picking up, it was no joke. But he was still unhappy and unwilling to participate beyond what he did for and with the pilots.

"Thank you," she smiled softly one evening as they finished dinner.

He tensed his jaw, folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes. "I still got a bad feeling about this," he grumbled.

They missed their son. Han was hesitant about her efforts. Together, those heavy emotions put a strain on their marriage. They could not deny that. Did they bicker, argue, fight? Sure they did. Always had, always would. They'd never outgrown it. What old, long-time married couple didn't have a spat once in a while? It didn't mean they didn't love each other and that they had a terrible marriage. In fact, it helped keep the spark. It would be worse if they DIDN'T communicate, were no longer invested and passionate. The rockiness certainly wasn't making them want them to "break-up" or "split." They'd come too far, been through too much, loved each other too deeply. They simply... needed something to set them back on track.

One day, a broken transmission arrived from Ben. All they could make out was that he was coming home. It instantly changed both their moods and eased the gentle tension between them.

He had been off with Leia's brother, his uncle Luke, training to become a Jedi hero and exploring the galaxy for almost eight years now, since he'd turned 21. Communication with him had become less and less, especially very recently. There had been many ignored messages from both she and Han and even more messages they sent together. Their only child did not initiate any holos or messages, either. When they did speak, he seemed preoccupied, uninterested. He was prone to arguing with them about everything and abruptly ending their transmissions. They felt their son slipping farther and farther away from them. They were grateful to have the chance to see him face to face. Maybe this visit would clear the air between them and their only child.

The morning dawned bright. They snuggled close in their bed, enjoying some very rare peace and quiet.

Their beloved son Ben was coming home today.

He rubbed her shoulder and placed a kiss on her forehead as she laid in his arms. Their morning ritual. He was happy, she felt it. That made HER happy. His heart of gold belonged to her and she had a duty to protect it.

"We'd better get up and get ready," she said, struggling up to a sitting position.

"Hey, hey," he chuckled, his hands gripping her waist. He gently eased her back into his arms. "He won't be here until later. Stay with me."

"I just want to see him," she sighed.

"I do, too. And we will. When he gets here," he said, running his fingers through her waist-length, grey-brown hair and locking his brown eyes with hers. "Until then..." he said, grinning wickedly as he pressed his lips to hers. She smiled against his smile, slipping her fingers into his soft, silver hair.

Later that morning, they left their marriage bed to dress. She wore a simple white dress and let her thick braid hang over her right shoulder. He wore a white tunic, black leather vest, black trousers and his favorite boots. When they emerged from their bedroom, they were surprised to see their son unceremoniously sprawled on the sofa.

"Ben!" Leia chirped.

"Welcome home, son," Han said happily, smiling.

"We weren't expecting you until later," Leia offered.

"I won't be staying long," he announced.

He had Leia's cheeks and Han's jawline. He slowly rose to his feet. His height came from his grandfather. His head of dark waves hung to brush the collar of his black leather tunic. His hollow brown eyes were narrowed at them. He was intimidating, taunting them, she felt it. She tried to catch his eyes, but he turned his back to them, an ominous black cape swirling around him. It became immediately obvious that their worst fear had come true. He learned of her blood and it wasn't from them. He'd heard all the chatter and the stories from the blow up in the Senate, not them. He'd heard it all from the wrong people and in the worst possible way. It only made it harder for him, they were sure. The man standing before them was not their son. She broke her own rule and gently tried to probe his mind. He was very powerful now and easily blocked her completely.

He chuckled, as if shocked she was attempting using the Force on him. "Do you really think you can best me... Mother?" He spat that last word with hatred. It shattered her heart. "Or should I call you the Princess Huttslayer? When were you planning on telling me any of that?" he asked, finally turning back around to face them. "You speak only of family and love and yet you denied me the truth of who I am. You ignored your family and turned your back on your destiny," he snarled.

"My destiny is to be your father's wife and your mother," she said proudly, trying desperately to stay strong. She slipped her hand into Han's.

"Snoke is using all this to influence you. He's using you for your power," Han said, his voice shaky with emotion. That much he knew.

"Your ... grandfather... was a man blinded by his power. He took control by using fear and pain to get what he wanted," she began. "I never even knew him. He had no idea who I was. I had no idea he was my birth father when he took me prisoner. He ..."

She gasped sharply. Her throat ached. She couldn't breathe. He was Force choking her. He read her mind and finished her thought. Literally.

"Leia!" Han cried out. Ben released his hold on her after a minute. Han caught her in his arms as she swayed, gently wheezing, but otherwise unharmed.

Ben glared at Han. "And you. A worthless orphaned smuggler from Corellia. Do you have gills?" he teased, mocking, sneering even. "You aren't even Force Sensitive! You are NOTHING!" He turned his wrath back on her. "You shunned becoming Jedi for him?" he sighed, rolling his dark eyes. Leia felt all the life drain from Han.

"Yes and I would do it again," she said strongly. "I chose love. You can, too, Ben," Leia managed. She parted her lips to continue, but he cut her off.

"NEVER call me that again!" he hissed. "I renounce you both. I renounce my name. I am going to fulfill my destiny," he growled, striding to stand before them. Then he turned, ran out of the door and was gone.

They clung to each other in shock and disbelief. The tears he was crying were real. His pain was harder to bear than her own. He held her tightly and let her sob against his chest for as long as she needed to. She came first even in his darkest hour.

Losing him like this was far worse than burning his funeral pyre.

They heard how Ben killed the padawans, just as Anakin had decades earlier, from a broken transmission from Luke a couple of days later. There were young children... It gutted them even more if that were possible. It came to pass they put two and two together and realized the people Ben was working with were behind the bombing of the Senate on Hosnian Prime, the bombing that almost killed her.

Leia was broken. Her son, their only child, was standing for evil, all of the terrible things she'd spent her entire life fighting. She found she could no longer look her beloved husband in the eyes. It was all HER fault. It was HER tainted blood that destroyed their Ben. She failed him as a wife and failed their son as a mother.

Han was humiliated and ashamed. He came to realize, not because of anything she said or did, that his presence caused her great pain. She was far away even though he was right beside her. He failed her as a husband and their son as a father.

They were both eviscerated.

Leia believed there was still Light inside him, Han knew better. Perhaps that was part of the problem now?

They ate together, slept together and tried to move on as best they could.


End file.
